


Glasses

by ChibiNobu



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jekyll and Hyde are Separate People, Mostly because I can't write smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiNobu/pseuds/ChibiNobu
Summary: Mordred brings Jekyll on a date for White Day.Warning: I wrote this while sleep deprived.
Relationships: Jekyll | Assassin/Mordred | Saber of Red
Kudos: 5





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not have been inspired by the Apocrypha glasses collab. I need more Mordred in glasses y'all.

Henry Jekyll had just finished his shift and was looking forward to a long soak in the bath tub when a voice called to him. "Hey!! Beansprout!!" The energetic Mordred ran over, putting an arm around his waist. "Let's go shopping, my treat, this time!" The sudden show of affection made him fluster, but not one to be out-manlied by his partner, the good doctor returned the favour, plus a kiss on the forehead for good measure, which seemed to do the trick. "Hm? Why all of a sudden? And where did you even find the QP to fund such a thing?"

"H-hey...what the heck...." After calming down a bit, she cleared her throat. "Today's white day, right? So consider this a thank you for the rice balls and the plushie! I've been saving up a lot, so spend as much as you like, it won't make a dent in my funds!" Mordred proudly declared. Henry chuckled, knowing that she really doesn't have as much as she thought, but still, the gesture was welcomed. "Sure thing, I'll just go change, I'll be back soon, my king." He playfully planted a kiss on her hand and bowed before returning to his room.

"Hey, what's with the dopey smile? Did ya have an accident with the laughing gas or somethin'?" Hyde said from his side of the room. "No no, there wasn't any accidents. Just that well, Mordred just asked me out!" He replied, looking through his closet for something fitting of the occasion. "Huh? That's it? You guys have been together for what, a year already, thanks to me I might add, and you're still all giddy like this?! What are ya, a dreamy teen girl?!" The Berserker said without looking up, focusing on tuning his guitar.

"Well, she's paying this time. She said it was for White Day. So I'm excited about that too. But mostly because she asked me out. She's affectionate, but she was never the type to take the initiative you know, so it must've taken a lot for her to actually do this." He replied.

"Your secret make out sessions would suggest otherwise but alright~" "Of course you wouldn't shut up about it now..." He stumbled into them making out ONCE and now he's mentioning it any chance he got, Henry had almost gotten used to it by now, but he still hoped that Edward would eventually stop.

* * *

"Sorry for taking so long, Hyde kept teasing me." The Assassin ran out to meet his girlfriend, he didn't want her waiting at all, especially since she's the impatient type.

"Heh, sounds like him! Remind me to kick him in the balls later!" Mordred grinned, grabbing Jekyll by the arm and sped off to the rayshift area. "To Shinjuku!"

* * *

The way to the shopping center was more perilous than he thought, since they landed in the middle of a swarm of homunculi, but before he could pull out his knife, Mordred had already cleared out a path for them. "Outta the way!" She yelled, cutting the enemies down like they were made of paper. One proto homunculus managed to sneak up on her, but Henry managed to stop it in time, though not without casualties, as his glasses flew off, hitting the ground and shattering into pieces.

"Well at least now I know what I'm going to buy..." He sighed to himself as he cut open the opponent.

When the two finally reached the mall, Mordred almost instantly gravitated to the restaurants and cafes but was stopped by Jekyll.

"Hyde's out with his band today, so I'll make some dinner for us back home, as my return gift for your chocolate last Valentine's." He smiled.

"Sounds good to me! Your cooking's not bad after all!" She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Let's go check out the other places then!"

* * *

Jekyll looked through the selection of glasses, there were quite a lot of choices, more than he had anticipated. After a while, he finally found one he was happy with, it was oval shaped and light gray, it fit on his face comfortably too. Jekyll smiled, he liked this one, and the fact that Mordred was paying made it even more valuable to him. No homunculus was going to touch this one. As he was approaching the register though, something red happened to catch his eyes and upon seeing it, his curiosity got the better of him, Mordred wouldn't mind if he made a secret little purchase on his own, would she?

* * *

Hours later, the two of them were sitting on Jekyll's bed, enjoying their dessert sundaes, the date went great, though they ended up spending most of their QP on a claw machine and after some slightly aggressive debating, it was decided that Henry would be the one to hold onto the wolf plushie(he's never going to hear the end of it from Edward).

"H-hey, Mordred? Can I ask you for one last thing today?" The good doctor shyly asked.

"Sure, what is it?" 

"C-can you put these on...for me?" He pulled out a pair of red glasses, his face almost as red as them. "I saw this at the store and... couldn't help but... imagine how you'd look in them..." It really shouldn't be THIS embarrassing! Yet he's already regretting the purchase! It's just a pair of glasses, yet it feels like he's asking her to try out a new kink in bed or something! Ahhh, she's probably going to punch him at this point, or just laugh at him. Though he does deserve it...

"Sure." Before he could process anything, Mordred had already put them on. "So?"

"..." No response, Henry just stared at her. 

The silence that followed was deafening, which only made Mordred's face heat up more and more.

"Sorry, I simply needed to look at your beautiful face up closer." With his expression unchanged, Henry physically pulled her face up closer. Her face was as red as a tomato now, but before the Saber could say anything, Jekyll pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"You owe me a foreign god heart." Hyde smirked at a pouting Astolfo. "Told ya they'd fuck." 

Clothes were everywhere but on their bodies and the Berserker was pretty sure the two blondes sleeping soundly in Henry's bed hadn't changed the sheets. But he had to wonder, since when did the glasses stay on during sex? Oh well, guess they've started to explore a bit. He'll leave those two alone for now, he's in the mood for some good alcohol right now!


End file.
